


An Unexpected but Welcome Surprise

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 15ft long slong kiryu, Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M, this is kurokei but i didn't want to put this abomination in the kurokei tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	An Unexpected but Welcome Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetredgift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetredgift/gifts).



"hoyl dfuckign shit danna" kuro gasps as keito gets on he knees. "are you asure you wanna succ me" 

"i am positive kiryu. i can see you are erect and ready for action" keitpo pushes hupo his glasses like what he said was clefr ver. fuck you

"uhuh danna but my dong is magnum sixzed" kuro looks awya. he doesnt wnana choke the keito!!

"relezsc kiryu iv'e took a cock in my motuh before. i vcant handle you" kleito tries to fifdle wit h kuro's belt . kuror looks away unreaislly

"ok i want oyu to succ me burt my dick is really long" kuro isnt lying

"i'm sure it is kiryu let me do this" keito snififsz

"but jgfkregklb" kuro sugighsh as keiot takek soffh os pmatnsty. 

"holy shgfucking shit kriyu" he s,almsot yells as kur's hugew dfick knocks hois glases off his face as it slaps ghim as it springs out like a peacock releasing it's feathers to the world

"gsnana i tolds oyu it eahs dnghgue" kruro ssturtureurjurd dzxcx. 

keito looks at the mangugm dong. it's huge. like holy ficlkign shit,m ghoiw the fuck did tyhis man carry this huge cock around all day???? like what the fuck. keito stares at it. it's bigger than his arm. it's bigger than is legs. amd believe me. he hads really long legs. have you looked at his offical art??? he has relally log legs. theyre longer than his torso and his head. he's pretty sure that cock is bigger than he is, and he's like 178cm! thjat's prtetty tall! 

"kiryu holy snjt mother of buddha" keito chokes on his own spit (but also kuros cock???) as he hrufdiyl puts his glasses back on. "you could of told me it was that long"

"sorry dyabba ny gb.. my bad,. it's' rlelaly hugue, oyu see." kuro loos kawya. hjes so umcofmrotasble. he's erect and keito is just staring at him like he's a fuckin dumabss. which he is

"how theh rfuck do you do asnyhting wityh tyhis hoiw do you even wlak with this large of a cock kiryu if you fucked me with this i would die" keito looks pleased to be thniking about that possibility. can you blame him

"uh hwlel i" kuro doensty know it's always been natural for his slong to be this long nobody told him the average size was like 15cm or sonethign???? "how long are you compared to this????" he looks at keito who is still on the ground like an idiot. fuck you keito

"ughg qwekl. it's nowhere near your size" he looks embarassed but he's probably not the smallest at this school tho

"l-llemme see" kuro bendsds down trying to make surre he doesnt break any widnows with his huge dick as he messes with the now standing keito's pants 

"www-wwait im tiny" keito mbubmles arofjund like a dumbass

"yeah i knew danna shut up you green bean" he takes keito pnats off. keito loos kaway immediaitly. he's like, 15cm????? what a fuckin loser piece of shit "yeah u r tiny u loser" 

"shut up kiryu or i wont succ you" keito doesnt know how hes going to suc c tHAT but he'kll manage. 

"gfgo aehad danna i i i beleivre in you" kruyo mudffles. keito pulls his pants up as he goes and wlaks over to the tip of the kuro dick, it's like almosty the size of trhe fuckin room. whth the flifpping fuck, keito thinks

he sits down in front of the cock, at thre tip "okay can you ehear me from herew, kliriyu." 

"ya kind of" kuro looks up like a dumbass. hje's always a dumbas what am i sayuing here

"okay im goign to try to succ it-" keito takes it in his mouth and kuro thhrusts foesward. he sputters drmaaiitclasly and spits up rprefcum. "whath thhe fuck kiryuo"

"tlAking 2 u was like getting succed okay sorry" he looks down at his dong

"wtf how" keito is confused. he's not tha6t hot sounding. shut up he is

"well u know u soudned hot. you always sound hot tho" kuro is right belkievdre him

"ya suree just like u and if you dont want to kill me u will control yoursrelf" kleito sniffs as he tries to take it in again. 

"o-o-k danna but youve been wrllwarnred. kertio succs, he succs. he succs. tjhen he suddnely thinks.

"wait kuiryo doesnt your huge ass dick mean like twice the nut milk" keito thinks up like a genuis

"ya it does y" kuro looks at him like he's dumb

"o-o ok" keito is nervous now. wjat if eichi saw him with come on his face????????? he'd be like 'evden youre getgin some action huh keito~~~~~~~~~' and it would SUCK. Worse mes worse rei sees it and n jhg mrg rh rvdfbgngfg . he gradually succs. he takes at least 3 of the inches in, don't ask me i'm not san expertty on dsuccin

"hh0da-danna...... . im senstivie yo9yu huknow.... " he lmoans like a cat in heat and its DUSIUGUDSITNGH NGBCVB VG . not really kur omoaning would be really hot i mena thik about it i mean

"j-jd=-busddah forgive me" keito sucuputuers as he takes more of it in. it htits the abck of his rtthroat. "oewchc" he dghabs . 

"danna dont die you fumdbass" kuro sneers at him

"to ri m ctytring not to you stupid dong" keito huisses back. he rtakeks in all he can take. still half of kuro is left untaken in but keito's motuh is like a literal god-send holy shit hses neebvr felt that good. 

"eewtf vm ckdkdmsmnann xsnan dna najda dandadnad" KURO SNEEZES AS HE COMRSSMEMDS. OTS S[A;TRTES A.. POVER KEITOS' GLASSES

"gmy glasses kurero" jhe looks like a dubnavss even when he has come on his face.

"tjajtjt;'ll dpo dnanan thnakkh" kuro pantns as he waits for his dick to unravel it'self. "man i thoguth you werent djumb like me" he says as he sees the mess on keito face

"lkriyu i just succed oyu off you sutpid" keito looks at him;. ungreatedful man

 

btu anways that's it that's tyhestory of kuro's 15 frtf slong dong did you enjoy reading this?? I bet YOU didn't.


End file.
